1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor packaging structure, and more particular, to a semiconductor packaging structure having electromagnetic shielding function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor packaging processes typically involve electrical connections between chips and substrates via die bonding and wire bonding, external housing fabrication, and sawing processes to form a plurality of semiconductor packages.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section view of a semiconductor packaging structure according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a semiconductor packaging structure 100 includes a carrier 101 and a semiconductor substrate 110 disposed on the carrier 101. A micro-electromechanical system, such as a micro-electromechanical microphone can be placed on the semiconductor substrate 110. The carrier 101 has a first surface 101a and a second surface 101b opposite to the first surface 101a, in which a plurality of pads 102 and a grounding pad 103 are disposed on the first surface 101a. In one embodiment, a grounding layer 104 can be formed in the interior of the carrier 101 for electrically connecting the grounding pad 103.
The semiconductor substrate 110 is disposed on the surface 101a of the carrier 101, in which the semiconductor substrate 110 includes a top surface 110a having a plurality of pads 112 thereon and a bottom surface 110b opposite to the top surface 110a. A micro-electromechanical system, such as a micro-electromechanical microphone is disposed on the semiconductor substrate 110. The pads 102 formed on the carrier 101 are electrically connected to the pads 112 disposed on the semiconductor substrate 110 through the wires 150. A housing 130 is provided to surround the semiconductor substrate 110. The housing 130 is composed of conductive material, and another conductive material 132 is disposed between the bottom of the housing 130 and the grounding pad 103 of the carrier 101 to provide electromagnetic shielding ability for the semiconductor packaging structure 100 and reduce the interference of electromagnetic wave for improving the sound quality of micro-electromechanical microphone.